bleached ship
by Captain Saint 1st
Summary: Ichigo has found herself waking up in the navel district and the only way back closed off now she is fighting another war not her own and she more than happy to save humanity when she learns of what has happened even if she has giant guns on her back and an equally sized butcher knife
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo has found herself waking up in the navel district and the only way back closed off now she is fighting another war not her own and she more than happy to save humanity when she learns of what has happened even if she has giant guns on her back and an equally sized butcher knife

There was a white light that blinded her that she couldn't see nor hear for the longest of times, but she knew she could hear the deafening white noise that so closely resembled static but part from that it was bright it was not nice and even closing her eyes she could still see the blinding white light, she didn't know when it started but knew that she was not lying down on her bed after the incident with Ginjo but she did know that she was floating in this white blinding void, not even her inner spirits knew what was happing but they said it was some form of dimensional distortion.

It all stopped when the impossible bright white light around her got even more bright and then vanished all together, then she felt gravity come back to normal as she could tell she was no longer in her bed but something else

soon the feeling came back and she felt like she was on grass, how she was on grass she had no clue as it was not her soft cotton mattress of her bed plus she felt some weight on her feet, legs, arms and back, it was an heavy weight yet easy to move it

Soon her hearing came back and instead of the white noise she was hearing that defend her she could make out the feint noise of a waves hitting rocks the distant sound of seagulls and the sea salt wind brushing on her skin but she was hearing somethings that were more closer to her position

People were talking around her though she didn't know how many there were as her hearing was coming back slowly as all her other sense in her body, but from what she could make out their voices seemed a tinge distressed and worried, some were hard to identify but there was some authority figure around as much she could hear.

She then felt her body move or being grabbed and supported then places on some stretchy board, she then had a slight idea of what was happening, it was ether that she was in some sort of accident and they were placing her on a medical stretcher and hauling her to a infirmary or hospital she couldn't tell it was hard to feel for what was going on, but the shuffling and the feel of changing position was telling her she was placed on a soft bed with light covers draped over her.

"Ichigo, you need to come in to your inner world as we found something" Zangetsu spoke to her from her inner world, with nothing else to do nor a body to fully control yet she decided to see what was found in her.

Soon a pulling could be felt and the new change of scene as Ichigo opened her eyes to find she was standing on an ocean with skyscrapers coming out of the waters and piercing the heavens, it was the same all around her, she soon found Zangetsu on his favourite flag pole that was protruding out of the water, and also shiro, the white male version of her other supposed gender only twisted by hollow instinct

"Hey Zangetsu, I can see by what you mean by when you found something, but why has this place changed and what else is new" Zangetsu stayed quiet staring intently at Ichigo as where shiro who had a shit-eating grin before speaking

"your rack seems to have grown up but the main question, why do you have four cannons strapped to your person?" that question was not what Ichigo expected at all, looking herself over she was shocked at what she found, her assets must have been bigger than orahimes and the four double turret cannons on her being held up on mechanical arms connecting to a pack of some kind, her feet had some sort of shoe type thing but back to the main question

"W-w-what the hell, Jesus Christ how they get this big" Ichigo was running a million miles per hour in her head to try and find an explanation for the sudden growth she was brought out of her dumfounded thinking

"Well I don't know about you but I like em big, as they say bigger is better" of Couse leave it to the perverted hollow to say stuff like that, the bastered might even try to get in her pants more frequently now because of her water melon sized guns, she was glad that Zangetsu slap the hollow on head till the hollow spouted a bunch of curses at him, but he silenced him and gained the attention of both shiro and Ichigo and his words, boy it would shake world apart

"Ichigo, it may be possibly that we are not in our own world anymore"

Silence was what described the scene, shiro was no longer grinning like a mad man that he was and was actually pondering the situation they were in, Zangetsu was not one to joke or to mess around as was straight to the point, cryptic and logical, and was the oldest soul in Ichigo's inner world

Ichigo on the other hand was looking at her trusty partner with uncertainty, "you're joking right" her question was answered

"I am not one to joke and I have been searching for anything remotely spiritual from the wondering plus souls, your friends, soul reapers and hollows alike, and I have found nothing, not even the spiritual enriched lands of your home as well, my statement stands we are not in our world anymore" Zangetsu was right, she only now reached her sense out and beyond, she searched for her friends and nothing, she tried to feel her sisters but nothing, she even tried to find her fathers but nothing, none of them where there, a feeling of despair rolled in Ichigo's stomach and the result of her feelings where having an effect on her inner world, the waves were becoming rough and high dark clouds came about and rain had fallen gale force winds where bowling, and lighting started, all of these actions were tied to the emotional turmoil storming in Ichigo. The pain of being forcible separated from her friends and family, the fear of something terrible happening to them, the anger for whatever god that did this to her and many other feelings that were rolling into each other but the feeling of despair was something that was hitting her hard but not as much when shiro sped towards her and gave Ichigo a very strong slap across the face

"PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER QUEEN OR I MIGHT, NO I WILL TAKE OVER THE THRONE AND MAKE YOU MY PLAY THING IF YOU DON'T STOP BEING A BITCH AND THINK FOR ONE SECOND BEFOR JUMPING TO CONCLUSIONS" shiro gave Ichigo another slap that slammed her onto her ass, the desired result was instant, the waves were no longer 20 feet high and lowered to medium low of 2 to 3 feet, the winds no longer speeding at 100 kilometres and was returned to a calm breeze, the rain had stopped but the clouds were still there and the odd drop of water fell plus there was no more lighting except for the low boom of thunder, Ichigo took deep breaths just to clear her mind of the near mental breakdown, she looked up to her inner hollow, the feeling of guilt was in places now.

"I'm sorry shiro, and thank you for that, I needed it" the hollow only huffed and crossed his arms over his chest

"Next time I'll do more than wack your face dam queen, maybe I should of just took over and been done with it"

"The hells that supposed to mean" Ichigo growled at shiro regretting thinking that he was actually being nice for once in his life

"Fuck you, that's what it means queen"

"You son of bitch" while the hollow and the newly decked out Ichigo started arguing with each other with the 'oh so colourful words of the alphabet' in the most creative of ways. this left Zangetsu to see what else was new in their new world and what changed while also looking through the inner world to see if there was anything else that resulted in Ichigo's new form, and if it was something that threated her life, well that was a crime in his eyes.

He didn't need to go no further as in the center of the world of heaven piercing skyscrapers there was a ship to be exact

A very big ship, with guns, very big guns, as well as a plane on the end of it as well.

Seeing the new addition to the world he immediately flared his spiritual pressure to get the other occupants of the soul to see what he had discovered, he also had a suspicions that this ship was also the one of the reasons of the change in Ichigo's person and soul.

After a few seconds two blurs flashed into existence, Ichigo and shiro stood behind Zangetsu.

"Ok I see why you called us here"

"That's because you're a denes idiot"

"Oh don't start that again with you white ass"

"ENOUGH" Zangetsu yelled at the two and both were silenced shocked as they never seen nor heard Zangetsu yell angrily before "stop with this useless bickering, your arguing like spoilt little children, you are not children so act your AGE" both Ichigo and shiro nodded their heads at the fuming sword spirt who was always the quite thinker, Zangetsu turned to see if they were quiet and seeing they were he called to his wielder

"Ichigo"

"Yes"

"What can you tell us about this?" Zangetsu waved his hand to the ship siting on the water, Ichigo turns to gaze upon it intensely then soon a familiarity comes to her even though she's never seen it in her life 'The ship doesn't have a name except for design A-150 it displaces approximately 70,000 long tons length is 263 meters while the width sits somewhere in-between about 100 to 180 meters it speed is round about 32 knots and can travel a range of 23,400 kilometres the armour is 460mm (18 inches) thick with the added bonus of it being able to shrug off torpedoes for the armament the main cannons are 4x2 510mm (20.1 inch)/ 45 caliber guns carrying AP and HE shells that can fire over 50,000koilometers the type shell they use ar…wait…HOW do I know that, I don't remember ever learning about the A…A-..150…battleship' Ichigo was confused, way beyond that she had no idea how she knew anything about what she just thought about but she just knew what it was but at the same time not it was strange.

"Ichigo" coming out of her intense thinking she looks at Zangetsu who had a hand on her shoulder probable shaking her

"I knew it" shiro cocks an eyebrow up and Zangetsu just gazes at her

"Well that tells us everything now dose it" shiro said sarcastically but then was wacked on the head by Zangetsu

"Ichigo could you explain"

"I don't know where to begin, I knew it from top to bottom, all its armour, its weapons, how fast it can go, the type of shell, hell I felt like I am it, like its part of every fibre of my being"

"Do you know its name?"

"It doesn't have one as it was never built, but I guess you can call it the design A-150 battleship or in other words the Super Yamato"

"I see, if that is all I do believe that it is time to see what this new world has to offer but for now do not reveal anything about yourself but your name, everything else should be kept secret for now until you feel ready, but for now learn and adapt."

"Alright I'll see you guys soon" Ichigo then closed her eyes and with a bit of concentration her form dissipated from the sights of shiro and Zangetsu

Shiro looked the ship over seeing all of its armament till he saw the plane then grinning like a mad man

"Dibs on the plane"

Zangetsu merely sighed at the hollows remark

[]

Feeling a soft sheet from her back and front Ichigo deduced that she was on a bed, she had been moved, and was not alone if the voices were any indication it seemed as though they were in the middle of a conversation.

"What do you mean you don't know what class of ship she is, she's obviously a battle ship?" someone said in a strict commanding voice which was female, she must be talking to the doctor or someone but why did they call her a battle ship

"I don't know because we never seen nor heard of a ship girl that carries 20 inch cannons and has an armoured belt that is 18 inches thick Nagato she like a heavily modified version of Yamanto and Musashi, I just don't know" whoever replied had a soft voice like that of a mother but she seemed a bit timid and the first voice was named Nagato must be the boss or someone important

Siting up on the bed she was on she noticed that the room held a table four chairs there was a sink and bathroom probable a toilet in there as well and one small kitchen area plus there was a tv on the wall, and for the two voices there was three people standing near the table, all three women, they were gazing upon her seeing as she got their attention

"Oh good your awake" one of the women said and she seemed to be a nurse if the medical attire was anything to go by

"where am I" Ichigo said she was a bit cautious as she felt as though her father should be doing his routine wake up attacks

"You're in the navel districts docks and repair yard, now who are you" the stern commanding voice of Nagato drew Ichigo's attention and her faces seemed more serious then the squad twos captain, and just like her Ichigo could nearly tell that under that harden scarier look there was something soft

"My names Ichigo"

"What class are you" Ichigo looked at her confused at that remark, 'class, the hell that's supposed to mean' she thought

"What" she said back to Nagato who in turn pinched the bridge of her nose

"I mean what ship class are you. You are too big for a destroy, you don't have torpedos so you're not a submarine, cruisers don't have that much armour, you have a plane but don't have a flattop of a carriers, and battle ships don't have guns that big, so what is your designation" finally getting the idea and remembering her talk, Ichigo responded kindly

"Design A-150, also known as the super Yamato class, Ichigo" Ichigo got a mix reaction the nurse was just a bit confused until she seemed a bit surprised, the Nagato laddie was masking her surprise very well and the third occupant who was a small school looking girl was just showing shock all over her features, Nagato was the first to recover

"Impossible, there is no record of such a ship girl ever being built and known" Nagato was right the A-150 or super Yamato was never ever constructed nor learnt about in history, however just because it was never told doesn't mean they didn't plan it, the super Yamato design begun in 1938 through to 1939 and was complete in 1941 it was to succeed the Yamato class and was a counter to anything the Americans had to counter Yamato however work on A-150 was halted due to the raising support to build aircraft carriers and other smaller ship designs and when world war 2 ended its documents much like the Yamato's were destroyed, if it were ever built it would have been considered the greatest battle ship ever created and she would have had the German H-class H44 as her only rival as they were essentially almost of same size, weight, armour, armaments, and speed but most specification are still unknown

'Where the hell do these information dumps come from' Ichigo thought annoyed at the fact that while helpful that random information of history of the ship…her…came up at times.

"But here I am, a design of a ship that was never built, now I think I should now what I might be fighting" Nagato looked at her with quizzical eye

"hm, very well I will tell you about the abyssal threat"

[]

In an area of the pacific ocean underneath the waves of a storm, thousands of miles below, there was the dark ocean floor was a structure of ancient architecture and single round table occupied by eight black murky beings of unknown shape and height and one throne like chair that seemed to be the leader but the being was as well dark and murky with no visual markers to define it any more than what it was

The being on the throne seemed to tense at something as the rest on the round like table and in an old dark malicious tone it spoke in a feminine voices

"You all feel it as well, the power it has, the hunger it shows, the despair it feels, and the emptiness it can create" as the being spoke the others on the table gave their own response but it's like a garble and growl with grunts and shrieks, none were comprehensible

"Find it, take it, contain it, and convert it, for it may empower the legions with the tools to claim the surface, for failure you all know very well" at that word the black murky beings all seemed to rush away from the table all going to relay their masters orders to their fleet

[]


	2. Chapter 2

Bleached ship chapter 2

"so, the year is 2020 and 5 years ago an unstoppable forces of beings called abyssal roses from the ocean and have taken the entire pacific ocean and parts of the Atlantic while killing everything in their way and the only things stopping them are a bunch of teenage world war 2 ships girls that are the souls of said ships made manifest. Dose that sums it up" for the past four hours Nagato who was a ship girl along with Fubuki explained basically what she need to know about the word she woke up, as it helped for Ichigo to know that she is somehow also a ship girl, and apparently the bigger and powerful the ship girl is, the bigger tidies they have, as for Ichigo, she had the biggest but that was not a main focus rather that an force of ocean dwelling monsters had come up and declared the extinction of humanity,

Now that was a pressing matter and these people have been fighting for years straight and had only just barely managed to halt their advance to a snail's pace. When the history lesson came to a close Nagato ordered Fubuki to take Ichigo to the mess hall and that she would be staying with her division for the night until the admiral could decide what to do with her.

So her she was on a table eating more than her own body weight and dame did she eat, Ichigo was extremely surprised by how much her stomach could hold but Zangetsu said that the food she was eating was actually fuel for her battleship in her inner world and she needed it to move her ship.

And apparently shiro was at the wheel that was not something she liked to imagen but for now she just while the littler destroy who was called Fubuki just sat there merely gazing upon her as Ichigo just ate a whole mountain of food,

"That was probly the best meal I have ever had compared to yuzus cooking"

"Who's yuzu" Fubuki asked, Ichigo nearly spoke but remembered that she wasn't supposed to tell anyone so kicked herself mentally for it 'stupid Ichigo stupid' she thought to herself

"Oh it's no one important just I remembered their good cooking" Ichigo said with a nervous smile hopping the subject would be adverted

"hm oh well they must be nice, well I should tell you about my newly made division that I lead" Ichigo thanked god for that close call but she was interested in who she'll be staying with

"Your division sounds new"

"Well it was only made yesterday, but anyway so the ship girls in my division are battlecruiser Kongo, fleet carrier Kaga and Zuikaku, and torpedo cruisers kitakami and Ooicchi though they are quite dysfunctional in my opinion."

"How so"

"Well, Zuikaku seems to have a rivalry against Kaga, Ooicchi is scary when anyone interacts with kitakami and Kongo is really happy all the time not that I don't like her or anything she is really nice person, I just don't exactly see how it will work" Fubuki explained the division to Ichigo it almost reminded her of her rag tag group of friends, like her she was the one who used brute force to get through her odstuckals and was very blunt towards many people, urry was the smart one of her group and very arrogant ass, chad was the quiet friendly giant with a mean punch, Renji much like her was also brash and blunt as well and they would often bugger each other to hell, rukia was a small fiery midget she ever seen and all always kicked her shins when she insulted her crappy drawings and final was orihime the bubble air head pacifist healer who didn't like fighting but wouldn't hesitant to use force.

But despite their complete differences and their constant fighting with one another part from the bubble healer they were always there for each other, sticking each other necks out for the other whenever they were in trouble, they were a tight nit group they would protect the other till death. So when Ichigo thought about what Fubuki said about the division they would be in, she could imagen this group turning out like a great fighting force in the future, how she know well call it instinct at best

"Well to me this admirals decisions might be for the best" Fubuki just tilted her adorable head to the side like a confused puppy

"How so" she asked

"You see in a war you're going to have situations where one or five units are going to be jumbled into one right, so in order to get to their object is so they work as a team together, they may do things differently compared to the other but the point is so that all the groups together can adapt to one another. When you think about it, it makes sense somewhat" 'and if they ask why my hair is dyed then that person will become someone who I'll despise' Ichigo thought

'Ichigo why is it that you give wisdom but do not follow it" Zangetsu said in Ichigo's head but then the hollow had to add in his two cents

'Maybe it's because she a stupid bitch queen" a tick mark appeared on Ichigo's forehead

'do you want to die buddie, because if you don't I'll will come in there and kick your balls then tie you down and slowly cut them away, shut up'

"Um, are you ok Ichigo" focusing on the world of the living Ichigo saw that Fubuki seemed a bit nervous

"Sorry, I just thought of something in my **head** that made me a bit cranky"

'That's putting mildly queen' 'shut up'

"Ok, well would you like to meet our division?"

"yeah a change of scenery would be good" the two ship girls got up and left their table and made their way towards the main building housing the dorms for the new divisions and on the way the missed the many looks and gazes from other ship girls and staff on the base, many of the looks were sent to Ichigo as they heard from a certain nurse that she was a ship never thought possible

"So you're the rumoured A-150, super yamato, Ichigo" one of the onlookers said, who was the famous graceful air craft carrier Akagi, she like many on looker where admiring the sight of Ichigo's new form, the long powerful toned legs up to her well define curvy ass, the wash bored six pack and her very large assets on her chest to her stunning model mother like face that fit well with the long orange hair that made it to her back, many girls had few tints of rosary coloured cheeks and Akagi was no exception, many people would love to get a bit of that figure of the battleship Ichigo had.

"I hope we meet someday" Akagi said as she made her way inside the café that Ichigo and Fubuki were in.

Back to the hollow human soul reaper and newly made ship girl Ichigo, she and Fubuki were right outside the room of mobile unit five, Ichigo's and Fubuki's new division.

"well'p are you ready to meet our team" Fubuki asked

"ready than I'll ever be" with that confirmation Fubuki opened the door leading into the room which held four bunk beds on either side of the room, a door leading to the bathroom a table with six stools and one big window showing the harbor and there way two other doors on each side of the room that connected to other rooms that had the same layout as the one they were and right in front of them was Zuikaku, Kaga, Kongo, Ooicchi, and Kitakami

Kaga was sitting down on a mat with small table with a cup of water and she was facing the window while Zuikaku was behind her and it seemed that they were arguing about something

"What does that mean?" Zuikaku demanded to Kaga who simply had her eyes closed and faced away from her and merely made an hmpf noise which irritated Zuikaku even further

"Would you just decide already" Kongo said in an unusual happy manner

"Um, what's happing" Fubuki asked not sure what to do in the tense room to which no one but Kongo who turned around with a smile on her moved towards Fubuki

"Oh, hi Bucky, were picking our flagship dess." Ichigo was a bit confused to why she called Fubuki Bucky and the picking a flagship

"Our flagship" Ichigo said Kongo immediately looked too Ichigo and smiled to her

"Yup, yup, and who may you be, a new ship to join our funny division, if you are my name is Kongo dess" Ichigo was slightly unnerved by Kongo but replayed

"My names Ichigo, and yeah I'm going to be part of your division" Ichigo gave a weak smile in turn Kongo just jump excitedly

"That great dess, I'm sure you'll fit right in right girls" no one seemed to bat an eyelash to Kongos statement nor acknowledge Ichigo's presence till Fubuki spoke

"So were deciding who's going to be our flagship for the division" Zuikaku turned to her and placed her hands on her hips

"That's right, were seeing who's best suited to be the flagship in this fleet, what do you think?" she said irritated to Fubuki who just felt nervous to the whole thing

"It's hard to say really" Kongo then jump to the center of the room then stuck a pose

"I'm a battleship so it should be me" Fubuki and Ichigo just blinked to her statement

"You, Kongo" Ichigo said unsure if she should be the one to the team, Kongo just held up her thumb and sing sponged a 'yes' Zuikaku just scoffed at her

"Is the girl who came from England up for the job?"

"I'm going to pass. I'm not confidant in my ability to give orders to someone of your level" Kaga said from her sitting position while still looking out the window with her eyes closed, Zuikaku looked back to her with a smug smile

"All right then I'll do it then" to which Kaga spoke again

"I oppose that'" the other carrier got annoyed at that

"Whys that" Kaga didn't reply which made carrier more annoyed and then the torpedo cruiser Ooicchi dropped in the conversation

"If the battleship a d carriers don't have their stuff together, I don't feel safe fighting. What if something happens to kitakami?" the annoyed carrier just casted an uncaring look to her

"You can't leave everything to us just because you're a light cruiser" Ooicchi replied back annoyed as well

"_We are torpedo cruisers, _you don't even know that, flight deck-chest" Zuikaku didn't that kindly to that

"Flight-deck…what did you say"

"An underdeveloped ship like you isn't up to the job. It's better for me to do it"

"You Ooicchi" kitakami said "I wouldn't like that, if you're the flagship the enemies are going to aim at you a lot" Ooicchi clasp her had on kitakami and cried fux tears

"Kitakami, you're that worried about me. Very well, we'll let flight deck-chest do it" to that again Zuikaku got more annoyed at Ooicchi

"Wait what did you say?!"

Ichigo was just look at the bickering ships continue to shoot snide remarks at each other about who should be the leader of the group 'the fuck kind of loopy land I'm I in' Ichigo thought looking at the chaos of mobile unit five

Before more could be said Kongo snapped her fingers together as if she had an idea

"Okay everybody, let's have everyone try being the flagship once, and the MVP gets to be the flagship" after Kongos sugestment everyone took a minute to think about it then Zuikaku broke that silence

"Alright then, she started "its fine with me, we'll learn how big a difference there is between carrier group one and carrier group five, too" from that Kaga rose from her seat

"That's right. It would be best going forward if you knew your own strength" Kaga said Kongo jump happily

"It's decided then" she cheerfully announced Bucky, strawberry get ready" Fubuki was dumbfoled by the quick turn of event s to even speak but Ichigo just got a tick mark to her forehead in hearing her names meaning

"Strawberry"

[]

In the docks the girls of mobile unit five were on a couple of pads all facing the doors of the docks, then Kongo jumped onto a pad then a bright light enveloped her and when it faded it showed her assault pack her feet showed he proupolshin and at her waist line her impressive 4 twin 14 inch cannons laid

"Alright everyone, I shall start us off, now follow meeeeeeeee dess"

After that the scene of a beautiful blue ocean was seen then moments latter a massive explosion shook on the horizon

[]

Back at the docks in the repair yard section the girls of mobile unit five were all in the large bath tub pool hot springs soaking their injury's away

Kongo moved to the edge with a depressed look on her face

"I failed, didn't I" she moaned the others also had small bruisers

"The plan was too rough" Kaga said from her lone row bath area

"Ooicchi, are you ok" kitakami said in concern to her sister ship who just moaned painfully

"I told you. Next time is my turn," Zuikaku said with dedication

And once again the scene of a beautiful blue ocean was seen again and then on the horizon moments latter a massive explosion

Mobile unit five were back in the repair yard once more

"It worked out the same way, didn't it" kitakami said

"This happened because you didn't follow my orders" Zuikaku accused Kaga who in turn countered

"I can't obey orders that are clearly wrong. It was a mistake to leave someone form carrier group five in charge in the first place, I'll command the group next"

And again the horizon of the blue ocean was then greeted by another explosion

"It seems it was difficult for me to match your level" Kaga said impassively

"Who was it who immediately took moderate damage in the first battle?" Zuikaku said enjoying the failure of one of the members of Carrier group one

"Okay time for the next one" Kongo yelled happily

The same blue ocean, the same explosion

"Okay, time for the next one" Kongo cheered again

An explosion on the water again

"Why didn't work" kitakami asked

Kongo just raised her arms and shrugged "there weren't any orders"

"Kitakami and I were perfect" Ooicchi murmured

"What's the point of organising the whole fleet around kitakami, and what's the point of taking on those more powerful than you" Kaga glared a little at Ichigo

"It's not my fault you can't take hits" Ichigo grumbled in the water

{Flash back}

"What are you doing, why are running away" Ichigo yelled at Ooicchi and kitakami

"I can't allow kitakami to be scratched" Ooicchi yelled back

"Kaga, Zuikaku lunch some planes dammit"

"Were out" "nill"

"How"

"You told us to lunch everything at them"

"damit, Fubuki, torpedos"

"I'm out and my main gun gone"

"Oh for the luv of, fine I'll do it myself"

{Flash back end}

"At least we now you can ram them all now and use your giant kitchen knife dess" Kongo said happily to Ichigo

[]

Back at the dorm of mobile unit five all occupant were sitting in solemn silences after the trials of who would be the flagship

"I'm going to go talk to the admiral" Zuikaku said gaining everyone's attention "if we go into the real counterattack operation like this, well just slow down the others, he'll have to change who's in the fleet."

But it's a funny fleet though dess" Kongo said

"It doesn't matter if it's funny or not" the carrier said back

"The members we have are poorly balanced to begin with. It may be best to ask the admiral to reconsider" Kaga spoke

"I agree" Ooicchi supporting Kaga's claim

"But wait a minute" Fubuki exclaimed not liking how the group was falling apart

"What" Zuikaku shot to her "are you opposed to that?"

"I don't know, but…we just assigned to a new fleet"

"That's why it's best to be quick about it. There are some people who just can't get along. Being close to one another just ends in pain"

"Hey, that's uncalled for, and you have no right to say that" Ichigo scolded to the bitching carrier

Zuikaku just left the room but then Fubuki went after her calling her name that left Ichigo and the other ship girls in the room, Ichigo looked at them sternly, they were at war, weren't they, they were fighting for the survival of the human race, so why were these girls bickering with one another being generally a pain to one another, Ichigo had fought in a war and died in it for crying out loud and all the people she had to put up with while in that war all ended up being her greatest friend, and now she had to sort a few things out with these children

"Are you all that phatic with one another that you can't possibly work with anyone else?"

All the girls turned to Ichigo

"What's that supposed to mean, I'm the only one here who can't work perfectly fine" Kaga said arrogantly

"no you can't, you're in fact are quit useless from what I've seen, you and Zuikaku can't even be in the same room without bickering like little children fighting over the biggest stick in the park, that's so pathetic, and don't you dare say anything because we are in a war aren't we hey, get off your high horse or otherwise I'll bring down to the dirt, if you can't work with us then you'll be the cause of the deaths on the battle field because you can't work with us" Kaga seemed a bit taken back seemed to have a bit of shame run across her face Ichigo then turned to the torpedo cruisers

"the same goes for you two, stop obsessing over each other for one second and actually help the unit, do you think it is funny because it is not, Fubuki Kongo and I are the only ones trying to make this work while you lot are more focused on wanting to do things your way, button everyone and adapt to make this team work or you'll find yourself dead, because I can't bear the thought of one of you no longer being a part of this team when we come back from a real fight" Ichigo felt slightly exhausted from her scolding the girls she saw how they were cringing and seeing the shame in their eyes, she let them take a moment to get the message to sink in, she was about to talk again when an alarm blared all throughout the base

/mobile unit five please report to the docks immediately, I repeat mobile unit please report to the docks/

The alarm was still going and the person on the pa was announcing other groups, Ichigo looked back the girls of the room

"So are we going to win this war as a team, or are we going to lose it individually"

The other girls looked among each other than nodding and with an unspoken signal they all rushed out the room and sprinted to the docks and upon arriving they saw that both Fubuki and Zuikaku were they on their platforms

Ichigo and the rest of mobile unit five took their own positions on the platforms as well, before anyone spoke the intercom came alive

"Incoming message from our recon plane standby" while they wait the catapults opened up in front of them

"A fleet of enemy abyssal lead by a chi-class torpedo cruiser has been sighted in the vicinity of the navel district. They're heading north towards the navel district. Mobile unit five is to sortie immediately and eliminate them"

"yes ma'am" they all yelled they all stepped on their platforms and a whirl of light shined over them and when they shot out of it they were all wearing their combat packs and rushed out of the docks to do battle

"Let's see what these things are made of" Ichigo said and then joined her division on their first engagement

Ichigo could only hope that they all worked together


	3. Chapter 3

Bleached ship chapter 3

"Mobile unit five have cleared the docks secretary ship Nagato, should we send out any support" Nagato grabbed the radio that Mustsu her sister ship gave her then spoke into it

"Negative they have all the firepower they need"

"Affirmative ma'am" the person on the other end of the radio hung up and in turn Nagato did the same and returned to the map on the table in their command room, showing the entire pacific from Australia to japan and all the way to the east coasts of America, the almost entire pacific was a red zone representing how much the enemy had taken, a yellow zone was shown all around the pacific and in some island areas, they showed the areas contested or merely a combat zone for both UN forces and abyssal forces, that yellow line around the biggest ocean on earth changed from time to time either it being pushed to the Atlantic or main island's sometimes it advanced into the pacific but that was rare as most fighting was happing in the island chains near japan, Asia pacific coast and Australia's west coasts, and all that open sea it would be a needle in a haystack to even find the enemy's main emergence point, but that was not what was on Nagato mind, not the war, not the cute destroys or that rodent that visited her at night, and not the amount of ship girls that had spawned, no.

All that was on her mind was the newly made mobile unit five and there most recently summoned ship girl.

When the admiral decided to dismantle all division in the navel district she thought he was being mad, then he went and mixed every single one of the ship girls into odd pair and mismatched groups that had never worked together, and mobile unit five was a very clear a dysfunctional group, the two carries hated each other, the battlecruiser was way to hyper and for her to be separated from her other three sisters was a bad idea as they sort of kept control of each other, the two Kuma converted torpedo cruisers paid more attention to each other than the actual objective, the single destroy despite being a special type, she had very little combat and little training. And then there was Ichigo, the Super Yamato class battleship that was never built but planed and laid down, she was an unknown, something she had no specs about nor knew her full capabilities.

So when the scout planes spotted an abyssal torpedo strike force steaming towards the navel district she had an opportunity to see how well Ichigo can preform

"Thinking about our new girl with the big guns" Nagato turned to see Mustsu sitting on the couch in the room

"The enemy force coming should be not be a problem for her considering she's was planned to be the greatest battleship of all, I expect her the annihilate them all" Nagato returned to the map seeing the predicted Couse and estimated area of where the abyssal forces were to make contact with mobile unit five

"Don't disappoint me, Ichigo"

[]

The sea was clam today, there was gentle breeze that carried small waves off to the sea so they would grow to become bigger, seagulls were flying around squawking as the fish for the day, many other sea birds doing the same or migrating across to other continents, the clouds in the skies were far apart from each other, their white fluffy appearances adding to the serenity of the ocean.

It was too peaceful, that's what was going through Ichigo's head as she and her division thought as they cruised or skated across the water, it was peaceful, and there was no sign of the abyssal force that they sent to destroy but they all knew they were close

"Where's the enemy dess?" the silence was broken by Kongo but she was only asking what was on everyone's mind Zuikaku turned to respond

"They said it was just a few torpedo cruisers, right, this will be easy" Zuikaku said in a confidant voice which led to Ooicchi getting excited

"Let's wipe them out kitakami, then you will see how great I am" whispering the last part she nearly took off at flank speed with kitakami till Fubuki yelled to them

"Wait" the girls all turned to Fubuki who had a serious face "didn't we always learn in practice that regardless of the enemy's numbers, it's important to function as a fleet" her ringing true to them as they all know the absolute importance of working as a fleet

"Then, what do we do?" Ooicchi asked confused on what to do now, Fubuki turned to Kaga and Zuikaku

"Zuikaku and Kaga should start by scouting the enemy location" both carries were confused by such a request

"But there's just a few enemy's ship" Kaga said

"The reason why that is even a small enemy force can cause wide spread chaos and serious damage, that's why I think it's a better to do it, we need to know exactly what they do before they can move" Kaga and Zuikaku nodded to each other than loaded one arrow with type 0 fighters, when they released the bow the arrows flew next to each other before busting into flames and spawned six white fighters of the type 0s, as the fighter scouts flew ahead Fubuki turned to her only cruisers

"Ooi, Kitakami, you two should prepare for a torpedo battle off the port side, that way the enemy will be on the constant move to avoid your torpedo wall"

"Ok, we can do that, but we can't do it if they fire at us we will need to distract them" Fubuki was about to say that she would do it but Ichigo beat her to the punch

"I will distract them, they won't pass up such a big target like me, plus I'll be hard to miss, and I can handle there shots more effectively than anyone here, it will also give you all perfect targets" everyone agreed with Ichigo's statement and Fubuki was a bit worried if Ichigo took any bad hits but she reminded herself in the fact that she was the greatest battleship ever planed, the carriers yelled out to them

"We found them, there just a few minutes ahead of us if you went flank speed, they have two torpedo boats and one cruisers, light class" after Kaga's report the girls stiffened and readied themselves

"you all know what to do, move out" on Fubuki's order everyone busts into action, Ichigo sped straight forwards charging the enemy while the torpedo cruisers moved to the portside of the enemy's and the carriers loaded dive bombers and torpedo bombers for action while Fubuki and Kongo followed behind Ichigo at a far distance, ready to dash in and provide support if need be

As Ichigo sailed along at full speed she spotted the fleet that the carriers girls scouts had found, the two torpedo boats looked like very big mutated sharks that were pitch black and had a cannon coming out of their mauves where they had big sharp teeth, their eyes gave a green ominous glow and the one in the middle of the formation was a girl by the look of it, she was standing on a large grey skull that seemed to be connected to her hips, her left arm which was raised towards Ichigo had a cannon on it her face had a wired helmet that showed an eye hole on the left and she could of sworn it flashed blue for a minute.

Fully seeing what her opponents were now she tensed her muscles and grabbed Zangetsu from her back and aligned her four massive twin 20 inch guns to bear on them

'Be careful Ichigo, these beings may be force recon, be wary,'

'Don't worry Zangetsu, I'll be alright, besides I got you the hollow and an entire battleships arsenal to help me beat them'

'if you say so'

With the mental connection cut off Ichigo saw that all three ships were firing, as she started to evade the shells, they all landed creating plows of water to be sent to the sky's, the pillars exploded all around her, but Ichigo was very fast, even for a battleship the shots never came close and those that did she deflected with Zangetsu cleaving through them, Ichigo was about to fire her main guns till two massive plows of water erupted in front of her, it was probably the torpedos detonating on a timed switch but she wondering how much power was in those things, now the great waves from the detonated torpedos all crashed on her, it rocked her positions and she was swayed a bit but she had haul soiled as a steel.

When the waves subsided she saw the enemy cruiser girl levelling her arm canon directly to her and her eye hole glowed a bright blue, it was about to fire when many miniature bullets pelted her gun to veer out of alinement, looking the abyssal saw a Kate torpedo bomber fly away from its strafing run upon it but then saw more squadrons of Kates coming in for a torpedo run.

The shark like creatures turned themselves towards the planes and fired their mouth cannons at the incoming planes, and while many shells missed their targets some Kates went down in fiery wrecks.

This gave Ichigo a chance that she needed, bring her guns to bare she targeted the sharks and abyssal girl with all four of her main guns.

"All guns at the ready" the final firing solution was coming in and the barrels were targeting the citadels and magazines where ever they were on these monsters forms, with HE shells loaded and her inner spirits giving her the green light "all batteries fire" and in an instant the all the sounds of the ocean and the roaring engines' of the Kates the cannon shots of the shark creatures were all deafened by the roar of Ichigo's four twin brawled 20 inch cannons

The abyssal torp cruiser hared the cannon fire and if it had any eyes to show they would be very wide open, and feeling an immense urge to survive it made a hard right turn to avoided incoming projectiles

Big explosions jetted water to the sky's as three of the four shells hit around the cruiser however one shell met the target right on the magazine and detonated with a force to break the sound barrier

The abyssal entire left arm and shoulder were simply gone, the skull that was connected to her was fractured and bits and pieces were crumbling away to the sea, to say that it was lucky to be able to keep above water would be an understatement as it was now severely if not in a critical condition, fires raged aboard and many haul breaches and bulkheads and been lost and now it was taking on water, it was dead in the water

As for the shark things, they were hit by two shells each and in the same manner they were consumed by fire and smoke and when it settled all that was left was fire on the water and black smoke raising

But then ten more shark like abyssal ship creatures burst from the ocean in a circle around the wounded torp cruiser, four of the shark things then rushed all the way to Ichigo's position knowing that battleships take a very long time to reload their shots they closed the distance in rapid pace while firing their mouth cannons on the move

The shells splashed around Ichigo and some did hit her right on in her body areas but her armour and plus with the hollows iron skin ability the shells were ether bouncing off or were crumbled to pieces upon contact, now raising Zangetsu and holding him in both hands she waited for the shark creature to get closer.

The abyssal sharks jump from the water by five feet to pounce on Ichigo and probably maul her the sharks had no idea that they did what Ichigo wanted them to do, with Zangetsu poised to strike Ichigo brought her sword down in a diagonal arc and effectively cutting all four sharks in half, their bodies cleared Ichigo's without touching her and splashed into the waves behind her and exploding into their watery graves.

Hearing roars of plane engines Ichigo looked up and saw another wave of planes either from Zuikaku or Kaga or from both of the carriers, what was flying very high overhead was dozen of squadrons of Val dive bombers, all caring 500pound bombs

"Fubuki this is kitakami, Ooicchi and I are in position "the radio barked to life through Ichigo's ears as she heard the battle chatter

"good, Zuikaku and Kaga have sent a wave of bombers to the enemy fleet, Kongo and I have a firing solution, while they are pined fire your fish" fish another term for torpedo and with what the two Kuma torpedo cruiser girls carry there are going to be a lot of fish

With the carriers planes coming in and the barrage of fire from Fubuki and Kongos shells plus the swarms of torpedos coming from the cruisers, the only thing in Ichigo's and her hollows minds that could describe the scene before them was a killing zone, the dive bombers kept the abyssal forces stuck to one position while they had shells impact them and the then the swarms of torpedos that had finally come in had ripped every single ship to shreds it was fire oil and bits of metal that was left after the hell strike that had happened on this part of the ocean

The only thing left standing was the torpedo abyssal cruiser girl and she was in a worse condition form before, its skull at that connected to the hips was nearly all crumbled away there were many holes in her as oil leaked at and adding to the fire her face now was cracked and shattered in a few areas and her other arm with the cannon was gone, and the abyssal was feeling it all, as it was shaking from the pain.

Ichigo levelled all her gun to her and reliving her of her pain all four guns fired, and all eight HE shells hit straight in her chest and completely obliterating the abyssal from existence itself, and when the smoke settled there was nothing but scared remains of burning oil and metal.

Peace had now returned to the ocean, with its gentle breeze and the small waves being pushed along, the lazy white clouds were now joined by black clouds that had risen from the ground and ascended to their level and above

Back to the ocean Ichigo stood staring at where the abyssal threat was now there was nothing now as they were sinking to the bottom of the ocean to rest in pieces. Hearing the wakes of the water being parted, Ichigo turned to see all members of mobile unit five, Khatami, Ooicchi, Kongo where happily high fiving on a job well done, the carrier girls were smiling and Fubuki was then on the radio

"This is mobile unit five, Fubuki reporting in, abyssal threat neutralised over" Fubuki immediately got a response

"Good work, now RTB back for debrief then head to the docks for any repairs then stock up munitions and take good rest, Nagato out"

Fubuki announced the news to everyone to head back to base, Ichigo made her way following behind the group at their pace as they sailed leisurely back to the navel district after a victorious battle against the war with the abyssal, and to say the least Ichigo knew that they probably had much more stronger opponents then the ones they fought today but it be an encounter for another time.

While they all sailed off to the horizon they all failed to notice a single shark abyssal on the surface of the water, however they didn't know that it was merely observing the battle.

Now it had information and data on a certain orange head but it knew that it hadn't seen all of its capability's but data was still data and it would provide good Intel plus give them a small gauge of how to act in the future, now it slipped away under the sea and swimming back to its master

[]

When mobile unit five returned from their seek and destroy mission the sectary ship Nagato greeted them in order to get the full specs and story of the whole engagement and from Ichigo's position she saw a small flicker of surprise through her features but no one else new, especially when Ichigo said that one of her shells severely crippled the abyssal torpedo cruiser that left it dead in the water.

When they conclude Nagato had ordered them to the repair docks even though aside Ichigo, none of them took any hits.

So Ichigo spent one hour in the docks spar bath tubs to fix up the little scraps and dents in the armour belt, after she had been fully repaired her division all head to the mess hall to get resupplied. And now all members of mobile unit five were all in their division room.

"Flagship" said a very surprised special type destroy Fubuki

"That's right dess, we've decided on you, Bucky" exclaimed a very cheerful fast battleship

"wait a second, I've never heard of a destroyer being a flagship" Fubuki was very confused and nervous, her a tiny little destroyer who probly doesn't have a very long life expectance in a war against soulless monsters had been made in charge of other ship girls who had far superior designs and firepower.

"I thought the same thing, but…" Zuikaku allowed Kaga to continue "a fleet of two carriers, two torpedo cruisers, one battlecruiser, one battleship and one destroyer is normally impossible, anyway." After Kaga, kitakami spoke next "so we thought we should go with an impossibly flagship too." Fubuki was still having large doubts about her being the flagship

"b-but-I" she didn't finish as Ichigo interrupted her

"Stop talking and just try it! You've already displayed traits of taking command of a situation, and rallying us into the most effective positions to get the job done, as of now all of your opinions of why you shouldn't lead are rejected" Ichigo's declaration had silenced Fubuki's thought of her not to be the flagship ceased she was brought out of her stunned motion as Kongo place a reassuring hand on her shoulder

"Don't worry dess, we all thought long and hard and we know that you are the best at this, besides. The journey of one thousand miles begins with a single step" Kongos cheery persona made Fubuki sweat drop

"What are you talking about" she said a tad confused

"well besides that, congratulations on becoming our flagship Fubuki, it will be very interesting to see what happens from now on" Ichigo cheered Fubuki moods up and she nodded happily, she said she then going to change, as she left the room the others went back to idle chatter, while Ichigo went to her bed near the window just to see what she had in terms of belonging as she had none

'That's another thing to do, go and buy stuff, might as well do it tomorrow' Ichigo thought deciding tomorrow would be the day to go shopping, she just hoped that no one here represented the tenths squads lieutenant, she was a handful to deal with and she pitied Toshiro on having to deal with her]

But for now the next big question what would happen from here on out?


End file.
